


Moments

by HaloMimi



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaloMimi/pseuds/HaloMimi
Summary: Behind the cowl, the domino masks, the costumes, and the weapons are many classic moments.





	1. Interruptions (Jason Todd)

    Despite appearances he doesn't get to do this nearly enough. Not the casual, quick, dirty flings in some seedy bar or an alley. This, the passionate attentive ah fuck he doesn't want to call it love making because that's so cheesy. But maybe that's the best way to describe it.   
    Beneath him (F/n) is moaning continuously now, hands trying to grasp at the headboard as he continues to thrust against her. Trailing a hand down her middle he grabs tighter onto her hip. By now he's letting himself slowly go, still not allowing himself release, but he's starting to fell the electric spasms more often.   
    No, Jason doesn't allow himself to make love nearly as often as he should. Then again the number of people he could be even a bit vulnerable with could be counted on one hand. Closing his eyes he sighs as he dips down near her shoulder. Automatically her hands wrap around him. She must have given up on the headboard. 

  
  
    Then her body tenses and he knows that he has nothing to do with it. This time at least. So he's already reaching for a gun, the one carelessly left on a holster nearby. Keeping the safety on, he's already pulling away from her when he hears his name then a silent word whispered urgently. "... _spider!_ "

  
  
    Breathing heavily Jason turns to the wall. Ready to tease (F/n) when sees the monstrosity crawling down onto the floor on eight legs disgustingly long legs. Taking all the time in the world, as if it paid rent and did the dishes. Huh, he hadn't seen spiders that big since his trip to the outback. Blinking once, he sighs, still not sure whether he should laugh or roll his eyes. He settles on taking the safety off his gun. Aiming right at the little beast while taking a second to calculate the danger this posed to the neighbors.   
    As he shoots he also gives the demon spawn a mental apology. He doesn't know where the last bit came from. Only he can even hear the tongue clicking in annoyance. Kid valued animal life more than humans it seems like sometimes. Then again, with what Jason's seen he can relate. (F/n) screams after he shoots but doesn't cling to him. 

  
  
        "Now where were we?" Putting the safety back on he leaves the gun at the bedside table. (F/n) is looking up at him with saucer eyes and when her hand leaves her mouth. Her lips start to twist into something that looks more and more like a smirk by the second. 

  
  
        "You uh shot a spider..."

  
  
        "You're welcome." Lifting her leg over his hip once again he readies himself to continue. Only, her smile is nothing but contagious and before they can continue their passionate love making they both burst out laughing. 

  
  
        "I can't believe you actually-" and she snorts before turning to the side. Her laughter dissolving into giggles. Jason doesn't quite stop laughing, pressing a kiss to her jaw, then her neck, as his chest rumbles with chuckles. 

  
  
        "Anything for you babe.~" And he means it. 

  
  
  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

  
  
  
    In all brutal honesty, Dick hadn't expected this scenario. When the call came in about a domestic disturbance, with potential fire arm misuse he hadn't been prepared to see his brother behind the open door. Hair wet, towel draped over it, and in nothing but sweatpants it seemed like. His partner remained stony, a true professional. So did Dick, but he hadn't quite stifled the blink that escaped him.   
    Ok, so maybe he had once upon a time imagined that eventually he  _might_  be arresting Jason. Might. Kid had a temper, couple that with impulsiveness and bam you have a bleeding congressman pressing charges. Domestic abuse however, that wasn't Jason. 

  
  
        "Good evening sir, we're here because of a complaint about noise." Jason raised an eyebrow, a cocky smirk on his lips.  _'Don't be a smartass.'_  Dick wants to warn because Rohrbach doesn't take crap from anyone. 

  
  
        "A noise disturbance?" Jason's voice is low, he takes the towel off his head as he looks back and forth between the officers. 

  
  
        "That's right." Dick can almost hear the wheels on Amy's mind start to turn as she talks with Jason. Probably measuring him as a threat. Maybe trying to figure out how to get into the apartment and check for miss (F/n) (L/n). For his part Dick takes a quick glance behind Jason to the little bit of the apartment he can see. "Apparently it's a repeat complaint so we-" 

  
  
        "Jason, what's happening." Softer footsteps patter closer. The girl that appears behind Jason stares at them both with a frown. "Can I help you?" She places a hand on his arm, almost protectively and that little gesture thrills Dick to the core. How long has he wanted something like this for his little brother! Also, Dick suddenly gets it. At least most of it. Closing his eyes he waits for Rohrbach to piece everything together while he stifles a smile.  

  
  
        "...just a warning about the noise miss." The girl blinks her eyes dropping the ground at Rohrbach's words. Oh, he won't let Jason live this one down forever. Dick already knows that much. "Well, have a good night." 

  
  
        "WHAT?!  _NO,_  I HEARD A GUNSHOT!" The door across the hall bangs open. Revealing a middle aged woman holding a taser. "Aren't you two going to question her separately from him? Search the house? Check her for injuries?" 

  
  
        "M'am, please put the taser away." Dick holds out a hand, though the woman's eyes remain icy as they glare at everyone present. 

  
  
        "I hear a gunshot and a scream." She says once again, and Dick is thinking hard and fast about that. Because he doesn't know who the lady with Jason is but he can assume that whatever happened in the apartment is nothing two Bludhaven officers should see. Hearing a tiny sound almost like a scoff mixed with a giggle, if such a thing were possible he turns to the girl now leading against the door frame. 

  
  
        "That was, ehm that was actually a spider." Now that's one you don't hear very often. "I uh, I saw a spider. Screamed and uh, well-" 

  
  
        "I shot the spider." Jason shrugs, hands now tucked into the pockets of his sweats, completely unapologetic. 

  
  
        "Son. Why on earth would you shoot a spider." No, nothing in all of his extensive training has prepared him for this. Dick blinks again, looking from Jason to the girl and back again. He already knows exactly what happened. Intrusive, almost nauseating, mental imagery aside; he is in all truthfulness a little at loss about what to do now. 

  
  
        "I was busy, doing something else." A small smile is already tugging at the corners of his lips despite everything. _'I'm something else.~'_ He swears he can almost hear the girl say that with a giggle. Yeah, Dick definitely won't let Jason live this one down. 

  
  
        "What could you be doing that would warrant shooting a spider!?" Dick turns to look at the girl next to Jason. A smile is also tugging at her lips. She doesn't know, about Dick that is. So if she doesn't know about Dick then she must be a civilian. 

  
  
        "We both were really busy at the moment. It was my fault. I shouldn't have screamed." Dick can hear the penny drop in the room once everyone gets it. His partner closes her eyes in clear exasperation. The concerned woman, who probably called the police, slams her door shut with muttered curses. While Jason stands next to his girl with cheeky grins on their faces.

   
  
        "Ah right then. Do you have a permit for that gun?" Amy Rohrbach sound tired. Jason turns to the girl. 

  
  
        "You know where to look, can you get me a shirt too? Do you two need to come in?" He throws a challenging look to them. Dick raises an eyebrow at that. 

  
  
        "Don't mind if we do." Amy steps closer forcing Jason to move to the side. As Dick goes in he can't help but shoot Jason a look. He hopes Jason understands. He'll make this experience as squeamishly uncomfortable for both him and his girl as possible. After all, wasn't that what big brothers were for?~


	2. Dreams Come From Memories (Dick Grayson, Jason Todd)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit 1: Ok, I did an awful thing and I must fix it. I used part of this (https://quillsareswords.tumblr.com/post/181966486783/eye-colors?is_related_post=1) lovely person's headcanons in this fic and I didn't credit. Please visit her, give follow her more awesome high quality fics and hcs, and forgive me for being so careless. I shouldn't have posted without permission. 
> 
> I'm scared you guys are going to realize I'm only a hack writer if you haven't already. I mean, the last chapter has done really well. How am I supposed to keep up with that kind of pressure? Hope I don't disappoint ^^;

                 _'...bet you can't do it anymore.'_

__  
  
    Dick wasn't an idiot. He knew he was playing right into their hands as he turned around to look at the delinquent duo. Jason had been the taunter, his voice smug with a blatant challenge in it. While (F/n), (F/n) had her flaring temper too but most of the time if he wanted to get a rise out of her; Dick had to badmouth Jason. Nothing too awful, just some snide petty comment and her head would whip up faster than a batarang lips already forming a retort. Right now she's only popping her gum. Eyebrows raised in something of a challenge as well... like peas in a pod those two.  
    A smile, not a happy smile mind, is tugging at his lips as he continues to look between the two. Turning back, his feet sinking into plush carpet Dick licks his lips.

   
  
        "Oh really?" They both share a look and Jason's eyes narrow. On someone else the look would be pinched, almost like a weasel, but Jason makes it look good in all honesty. Dick doesn't need another word from either of them. "I bet you I can." Shrugging out of his jacket he takes off running back down the hallway. 

  
  
    A completely stupid stunt. At least he can acknowledge that. Yet he's still graceful as he jumps towards the chandelier. His body used to moving more gracefully with more weight on so this really is nothing for him. Using the railing he impulses himself up, arms already reaching to grasp at one the twisting adornments. 

  
      
    Thing about doing these sorts of stunts isn't whether your body will hold or not. Dick has honed his muscles to respond under less flattering circumstances. Thing about these sorts of stunts is whether or not the damn thing will hold you. As his weight starts to pull the chandelier he can already feel it give.   
    A knot forms in his throat and yet his body responds. Muscles already flexing, limbs accommodating the new trajectory. All while the chandelier is ripped from the ceiling. As he falls Dick notes that Bruce is going to be furious. He was the first time Dick did this, and he hadn't pulled the chandelier from the ceiling then. 

   
  
        "GRAYSON NO!" Bet the delinquent duo regretted their hasty little dare. Yet, call it a soft spot but he wants to assure them that everything will be ok because Dick knows his body. At the same time whatever happens he knows he'll remind them of this forever.  _'Remember that time you two almost killed me?'_

__  
  
    He's not going to make it. The thought is intrusive because he's almost grasping at the other railing know, just a little more and-that crack didn't sound so good. There were two cracks actually, and sharp pain racing up his knee. The pain, aside from making him hiss, makes him release his hold on the wooden railing. So that instead of pulling himself up with it, Dick is starting to fall. 

  
  
        "Got you." A hand clamps around his arm. Another down his back fisting a handful of his shirt. "I'm. not. letting you fall." The words are huffed out as she pulls him up with quite honestly meager strength. Even so, Dick knows (F/n)'s doing her best... but he's not even budging. "...not letting you fall." Or something like that is repeated like a mantra as she struggles against all laws of gravity.   
    Under normal circumstances Dick would be able to pull  _himself_  up without breaking a sweat. This time, his knee is throbbing, the wood railing is breaking, and all the forgotten injuries from last nights patrol are burning his body up making him close to dead weight.   
    He should disentangle himself from her grasp. Because at this rate she'll go down with him too. 

 

  
  
    Another pair of hands help tug him up and over the railing. "Fuck you're fat." And there went the relief he'd felt when he felt Jason come to help. The wood finally breaks with a quick creak but he falls over on the safe side of the railing. Well, there were better places to die than his own home. But at least he wouldn't have to test the firmness of the Wayne manor marble floors himself. 

  
  
        "Get Alfred and Bruce. Preferably Alfred, he's hurt." (F/n) wastes no time disentangling herself from the ball of limbs. With surprising gentleness he's shifted on his back as she starts first aid. "Why didn't you tell us you were hurt?" She's placed something soft beneath his head as she feels his leg. "Thank lord, nothing's broken." Closing her eyes briefly with obvious relief she sighs as she continues scanning him for injuries. Her hands are shaking and for a moment Dick feels a little bad but it's not his fault.   
    Ok, maybe he should've been the mature adult instead of rising to such obvious taunts. But how was he supposed to know the chandelier would fall!?

   
  
        "Don't touch him." With a yelp (F/n) is pulled up and away from Dick. Who widens his eyes and stares at Bruce, he tries to sit up only to be pushed back down. From somewhere behind B he hears Jason curse demanding to know what Bruce was thinking. "How reckless can you be!?  **He could've died!** " Dick frowns... ok not the first time he's pulled such a stupid stunt he wants to say. He's done much worse with less provocation than this he wants to remind B. 

  
  
    Alfred is also kneeling beside Dick. Assessing the damage in his cool English accent. "Not many stitches ruptured, regardless we must change the bandages. Master Bruce, help me carry Master Richard back to the cave." 

  
  
        "Wait, wait, I can walk." He's raising himself up with help from B and Alfred but he's on his feet. Testing his weight, nothing feels too bad aside from his throbbing knee. "Apologize to (F/n)." He tells Bruce. Who has his lips narrowed in what should be called a grimace. "What are you waiting for? You were way too rough with her just now." 

  
  
        "That's not-" 

  
  
        "It is important." Dick plants his good foot down. Letting both Alfred and Bruce know that he wasn't budging, his injuries be damned. Bruce sighs. 

  
  
        "I apologize (F/n). We'll talk more later tonight but I am truly sorry for just know." ...Good enough. Dick limps away with Alfred and B supporting him. He already knows getting down the stairs will be a pain but he's more worried about patrol.   
    As they leave he notices the way Jason is shielding (F/n) pressing her against the wall with his body as they walk by. Briefly he catches Jay's eye, from this distance he can't really catch the color so much as the expression. But the word gunmetal comes to his mind as they walk past. Only, Jay's eyes were more blue than gray. 

 

  
  
  
  
  
    He's been confined to house arrest. Despite trying all angles of protest, and Dick had not been above whining or begging, even Alfred has insisted that he take it easy at Wayne Manor for the time being. Foot propped up on one of the many fancy footstools with a full bowl of popcorn on his lap Dick continues to stare at the super ultra high definition TV. Not that that's really a thing, or by now maybe it is. The movie he's watching doesn't capture his attention so much as the approaching footsteps do.  
    Hearing the footsteps right outside the room he's shifted into a perfect sleeping position. Time to get one of the delinquents back for his busted knee. (F/n), Jason has heavy thudding footfalls, opens the door with almost no noise. Rather, with absolutely no noise at all, but Dick's been trained he knows his stuff.

   
  
        "...Grayson?" The name is whispered, when he doesn't answer. Instead focusing on mimicking sleep (F/n) steps into the room closing the door behind her. "Grayson, are you awake?" Still she whispers as she pads further into the room getting closer to where he sits on the recliner.   
    Had he wanted to scream, make her jump, this would be the perfect time. But he doesn't. There's a certain feeling in the room now, one he's not entirely sure he wants to disturb. 

  
  
    Still in deep 'sleep' Dick can tell what she's doing. He knows she's knelt in front of his injured leg. Feeling her tentative fingers touch on the ice on his knee he knows she probably feels really guilty about his injury. But what on earth is she going to do to him? Keeping his senses open, he feels her take the ice off then gently touch his knee. Odd thing is he hears her start to say something, or well chant something to him. 

  
  
             _'...pain I give. I'll take the pain I give._  
            I take the pain that isn't mine.   
            Cause I can't stand to see you suffer,   
            call me selfish if you will. But I take this pain away.' 

__  
  
    Goosebumps raise on his arms as she finishes her little song. A truly odd song that perhaps heaven only knows where she picked it up from. As if that hadn't been enough he feels what he can only say are her lips press on the worst part of the injury. The place Alfred say may just be a partial fracture.   
    Perhaps the morphine's finally kicking in, but he can feel soothing warmth spread over his leg. "...it is done." Why he's not opening his eyes is beyond him. All he knows is that this feels almost sacred. What makes him almost shudder, as if the little chant wasn't enough, is the fact that when she stands he almost swears she looses her balance. As (F/n) walks away he can hear her limping, not with her right leg as in the leg he's injured. As if she's mirrored the injury into her body. 

  
  
        "We're really sorry Grayson, I'm really sorry, and I know Jason is too. We shouldn't have made you do something so dangerous." The door closes behind her. Well almost. "...also you don't need a swing, you need a safety net." Then, the door closes and the spell is broken. 

  
  
    On the TV a cute model advertises a new razor with photoshoped legs. The air itself feels different, as if (F/n) truly had cast a spell just now. Goosebumps are still raised on his arms and even though he's alone he can't help but ask,

   
  
        "What the fuck just happened?" Putting down his knee he tests it. Still injured but it doesn't hurt anymore. Right, his adopted sister doesn't have super powers. That's just silly, says the man who still writes to Santa Claus because hey his father's best friend is an alien. Anything can happen... right? 

  
  
  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~~`~`~  
  


 

  
  
    Dropping down from the bars Dick wipes at his sweat with a towel. He really should go cool down then shower. Instead he wanders out, looking for the big room with a glittering chandelier. 

  
      
    Standing beneath it he glances up, squinting to try and see the details... This one, wasn't so swirly. He's staring up, trying to see the reckless daredevil jump into the air. The two teens egging him on, then a girl racing out to grab at his hands. Clutching his towel tighter something comes to his mind, a nagging thought that turns into a mantra. 

  
  
        "They were both too far away." There's no way she could've made it to Dick on time. Unless, how long had he hung from the railing? Memory is a curious things he wonders as he continues to stare. Frowning he realizes that this wasn't a memory. It couldn't be. 

  
  
        "Who was too far away?" Damian stares up at him with Alfred and Jason at his side. This is actually somewhat rare! Jay doesn't visit the manor as often as he should. Smiling to Damian he looks up to Alfred quickly. 

  
  
        "Jason was. Alfred, do you remember that time I pulled down the chandelier?" He sees Damian raise his eyebrows at this. Alfred clears his throat before looking at Dick again. 

  
  
        "Why of course, a new one had to be put in. Why do you ask Master Richard." Dick hums staring up at the chandelier then turning back to Damian, he can already guess the next question. 

  
  
        "How, or rather why did you pull down the chandelier Grayson. How did father react?"

   
  
        "Oh Bruce was pissed." Jason says, leaning against a wall as he speaks. "But not at the broken chandelier." Tilting his head towards Dick, Jason smirks before continuing. "He was pissed Dickie here almost cracked his head open on the marble." Finally he turns to look Damian in the eye. "Show's you who the favorite one is." Dick frowns, that wasn't a nice thing to say. Especially to Damian, kid already has enough traumas regarding rank, preference, and other such things.

   
  
        "Bruce doesn't have favorites." Dick quickly corrects Jason, because he can already feel Damian over think those words. "But it was pretty stupid of me to take your dare on." Something passes in Jason's eyes. A quick glint of something hard and cold as a smirk comes to rest on Jason's lips. "But that reminds me." He really shouldn't say this next bit because it was only a dream. An odd incredibly real dream about a memory but still, only a dream.   
        "Was there anyone else there? With you?" A girl with (h/c) locks and (e/c) eyes. One Jason hadn't thought twice about protecting from his father. One that he could attribute his abnormally quick healing to, because no other injury of Dick's has healed in one day. 

   
  
    Jason's eyes have taken on a more silvery color since his death. Before Dick could see some blue to them, like water, now gunmetal seems like a proper fit. Especially when they harden like that. 

  
  
        "Aside for Master Bruce and myself I don't recall there being anyone else here that day Master Richard." 

  
  
        "Why do you ask?" Aside from the cold hard glint to his eyes there is a new edge to Jason's voice now. One that makes Dick frown then shrug. 

  
  
        "No reason." Oh well, it was only a dream. 


	3. Strange Beginnings (Damian Wayne)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit 1: Ok ya'll more apology for borrowing an idea that wasn't mine this person (https://quillsareswords.tumblr.com/post/181966486783/eye-colors?is_related_post=1) posted some damn good hcs with photos to boot regarding eye color and that's where I got the idea for Damian's eyes being odd (beautiful). Follow her for more quality content.  
> alright, more of my crappy writing fresh out the oven kids. Stay tuned for some Tim smut. (Not that I'm saying it's any good but it'll be there.)

    Even half starving, the girl is eating daintily with the best table manners he's seen in a while. Said table manners are wasted on cheap Chinese take out but whatever. Strangely enough all he can think of is how well she would fit in at Wayne manor with the seven forks and five courses. A smile comes to his face as he 'accidentally' lets some rice fall on the table. Then with sloppy movements he takes some more noddles into his fork. As he takes them in his mouth he slurps. 

  
  
    Sure enough, (F/n) starts to relax a little in his care. Why he's not panicking or making plans, well there'll be time for that later he figures. Once they're both stuffed, Jason takes the leftovers and puts them in the fridge. All throughout the girl remains sitting in front of him. Occasionally eyeing him as he moves about. 

  
  
        "Right, so what are we going to do?" He plops back down on the chair in front of her. The girl blinks, sitting rimrod straight in her chair. He's been where she's at right now, so he can give a safe guess as to her thoughts at the moment. "I need to know everything you can tell me about that mark on your leg. Then I want to know what it is  _you_  want. Any questions so far?"   
    She frowns, of course there are questions but she stares at the table. 

  
  
        "What do you want to know?" Her voice is soft. Kori's sweater hangs on her in some places, so she has to keep pulling up the shoulder. Shit. She's just a kid, he hasn't been trained to deal with kids. Roy would've made a better-scratch that, Kori-Well fuck him sideways on shiny new tricycle. 

  
  
        "Well, to begin with I just need to confirm. Are you a meta?" She shakes her head in response. "Then can you tell me what you are?" Aside from Princess Elsa. 

  
  
        "A witch." Well... _Fuck_. Mentally he's already trying to decide if he should call Constantine, but when the fucker in the trench coat gets involved weirder than usual stuff goes down. As her hands lift he can see her focus on what she'll say next. So he leans back to listen. 

  
  
    Depending on what she says next Jason will decide what to do. If he can or should let Bruce know about this, or if he needs to find her a home himself. Maybe he could let Diana have her. Another Amazon is never a bad thing. Besides, they treat the girls decently. Best of all, no one will ever fuck with her again. Hopefully he can come to a good solution soon, but somehow he just has this hunch that Bruce shouldn't know about (F/n). Not yet. 

  
  
  
~~`~~~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~~`~~~`~  
  


  
      
    Taking the stairs two at a time Jason curses himself for being so damn stupid. Dick has done 'check in' visits true, but this time Jason knows this isn't what that is. And the demon spawn, why would Bruce let him bring the demon spawn to a 'check in'? Fuck, he thought he had more time. For him to make a mistake like this, or rather Tim is probably exhausted after having to track down (F/n). 

  
  
    All but throwing the door open Jason looks around the spacious pent house. Dick waves at him with a grin, but (F/n) has apparently lost her concentration. For what else could the demon spawn have seen that made him rush into a hallway like a bloodhound? Jason hears the thud, a yelp that can only be (F/n), and Dick already yelling for Damian.

   
  
        "No! Damian we don't tackle girls!" Usually not, Jason mentally adds but still he slams the door shut and makes it to the hallway before Dick's arm stops him. "Damian, please let go of her." He's seconds away from breaking Dick's arm if he has to. Damian has one firm hand on (F/n)'s throat ready either to break a tendon or sever an artery. His other hand has tightly grasped her hands above her head, and Jason knows that from the way he's sitting on top of her she couldn't move even if she was an adult. 

  
  
        "I'm warning you demon spawn. Get off her  _now_." Most kids, hell most adults, would start to tremble at the tone of Jason's voice. Little shit wasn't most people however.

   
  
        "...she's dangerous." Bullshit he wants to say, swat down Dick's arm, and throw him off her. Because the kid is staring up at him with wide (e/c) eyes and Jason realizes once again, she's just a girl. Jason turns to look at Dick, he's not warning Damian again. Dick has his jaw tightly shut, no doubt thinking about how best to de-escalate the situation at hand. Then Jason sees it, the movement of (F/n)'s lips.   
    He doesn't catch much, and it doesn't help that her voice is so quiet. All he can sort of make out is the word beautiful. But that can't be right. 

  
  
          
  
  
  
    ...The words do startle Damian for about a nano second. Not more, but they do make him loose focus. Had she been a more experienced, seasoned, fighter she would have taken advantage of the moment to try something. Not that she would have succeeded either way. Damian doesn't blink, instead he raises an eyebrow as he looks down at her. 

  
  
                     _'Your eyes are beautiful.'_

  
  
    She's not a threat. At the moment at least. Clicking his tongue he starts to release her. Getting off her without ever once letting his eyes stray. Simply because she wasn't a threat at the present moment didn't mean she wasn't dangerous. Damian stood by his first words. He feels Grayson pull him away and tuck Damian behind him. As if he were the one needing protection.   
    Though perhaps he did. Judging Todd's reaction; the way he scooped up the girl, all while glaring at Damian and Grayson, any fool could see he's become attached to the child. Pitiful really, considering the justice league was considering putting down all the experiments from that night. 

  
  
    A door clicks shut gently and Damian feels a pang. But this was neither the time nor the place.  _Demon Spawn._  He too was an abomination that needs to be put down. Depending on who you ask of course. Grayson places a hand on his shoulder making Damian look up.

   
  
    Ocean blue eyes, yet a similar shade to an evening sky, look down at him. Grayson's eyes contrast so vividly to his black hair but they contrast even more to Damian's own eerie colored eyes. 

  
  
        "Hey," Grayson kneels in front of him. "Your ninja reflexes have saved us plenty of times Damian. I'm not saying you're wrong, but why did you jump to kill that girl?" Damian narrows his eyes as he purses his lips. He never considered _killing_ her.

  
  
        "Surely you noticed." Damian starts tilting his chin up. "She was completely invisible until Todd opened the door before suddenly appearing." 

  
  
        "I see, so you didn't even register her as a girl before you saw her as a threat." Yet Grayson doesn't sound annoyed as he nods at Damian. "By any chance were you listening in when B told us about the justice league..." Damian raises an eyebrow. "Right of course you were." Grayson stands, raking a hand through his hair and Damian knows he's about to hear something important. 

  
  
        "Tell Bruce to get fucked." Which of course makes it a perfect moment for Todd to storm into the living room. "I'm not giving her up to the justice league. Still unsure as to whether or not Diana would make a suitable guardian but you tell Bruce he can-" 

  
  
        "Jason," oh please, Damian's heard worse. "Can we just talk about this first?" Damian wants to agree with Grayson. It would be in Todd's best interest to win Grayson over should he wish to protect the girl. However, knowing perfectly well that his opinion was often not welcomed Damian kept quiet. For now. Then he sees the very girl in question appear behind Jason.   
    With both Grayson and Damian's attention drawn to her Jason only steps into their line of vision as he turns. Not a wise move Damian wants to say, leaving his back wide open to both of them. 

  
  
        "Wait for me inside the room (F/n). I'll be done in a second." 

  
  
        "Are they here for me?" The voice is still quiet but surprisingly firm in Damian's personal opinion. 

  
  
        "No, of course not."

   
  
        "Actually, we just wanted to meet you." Grayson interrupts, placing a hand on Todd's shoulder as he steps closer. As the girl comes into the living room Damian can see just how baggy the clothes are on her. Todd could've at least purchased some proper fitting clothes. The girl holds his gaze for a moment as everyone sits, then she quickly averts her eyes. 

  
  
        "So your name's (F/n)?" Grayson is talking to her with his children voice. The same one he uses for kidnapping victims or other unfortunate souls. "That's a pretty name." The girl frowns, quickly looking at Todd before muttering a brief thank you. "I'm Richard, but everyone calls me Dick." The girl frowns even deeper at that. "This here's Damian, he's about your age. But before anything, there's something he has to say to you. Damian?" Grayson prompts, but Damian doesn't really scowl. He knew this was coming. 

  
  
        "You completely had the upper hand when we came in. Waiting for the proper moment to strike _is_ vital but loosing concentration and letting the enemy ambush-" 

  
  
        "Not that Damian." Grayson warns, but to everyone's surprise the girl, (F/n) is grinning. 

  
  
        "Ah right, before anything you should have procured a weapon-" 

  
  
        " _Damian._ " Barely resisting the urge to roll his eyes Damian crosses his arms. 

  
  
        "I'm sorry you have marvelous abilities but no training on how to use them." Grayson clears his throat next to him. Clearly giving him a pointed glare. "I'm sorry I pined you to the ground I suppose. You're clearly not a threat currently." (F/n) grins at him quickly. 

  
  
        "Yeah, that's ok. I'm sorry I startled you." Her lips pull into a genuine smile. Complete with crinkling eyes. Damian doesn't return it. Instead he sighs internally. This girl, she reminded him of Jon. Eager to trust, kind, gentle, and completely untrained. Similar to Jon Kent, she would also need guidance. Before that she would need protection as well. 

  
  
  
                     _'Your eyes are beautiful.'_

 __  
  
      
    Damian purses his lips and narrows his eyes. His eerie eyes Drake had once snidely called 'artificial'. This wasn't the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Damian would have to beat her into shape. Comparing his own training with hers he could already tell she was way behind schedule. 


	4. I've Dealt With Worse (Jason Todd)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember that Tim smut I promised? It seems I lied.... It's coming soon, I-shouldn't make any promises but it's coming! I just need to edit some things... 
> 
> Warning ahead cause this deals with menstruation and it can be gross. What would the boys do if you started your period and stained the mattress? First ahead my darling Jason.

    She twitches awake at the feeling of stinging pain in her navel. More conscious she also starts to register the sticky warm wetness between her thighs, and the arm slung over her waist. That shocks her awake more brutally than realizing she got her period during the night. 

  
  
        "Oh no." Sitting up she tries to assess the damage in the dim lighting. Jason is already up, gun ready, and turning on a lamp. "I'm so sorry." The sudden light illuminates a dark spot in the sheets, and a bigger one on her pajama bottoms. "I'll clean it up, you go get some sleep in the sofa."

   
  
    Not waiting for Jason to say anything else she stumbles into the bathroom, closing the door behind her and getting to work. While she changes she slowly starts to become more and more mortified at the situation. She could just die right now.... Taking a moment to feel the embarrassment she places her hands on her cheeks. Closing her eyes as she takes in the situation.  
    Oh well, squaring her shoulders she takes some hydrogen peroxide from beneath the sink. Now to find a rag. Leaving the bathroom she tries to softly walk back into the room. For a moment she truly hopes that Jason will have done as she's said and gone to the couch to sleep some more. 

  
  
    Instead she finds him already scrubbing away at the mattress, sheets stripped as he continues to work at the stain. (F/n) finds her cheeks feeling unbearably warm at the scene. "Jason stop, I'll do that."

  
  
        "Nah I got this." With a tilt of his head he motions to a soda can and some painkillers on the nightstand. "You take those and get some sleep." Most likely it was the hormones in her system going haywire. Either way she steps forward taking another rag and going to the mattress. 

  
  
        "It's gross Jason I can do it." She picks up another rag laying on the mattress and tries to shoo him away. 

  
  
        "(F/n), was it gross when you had to sew me shut? You know, from that one time last week?" Immediately she shakes her head, this and that were different she wants to add. "Wrong example." He rubs his neck then eyes the stain again. "We've gone through much worse you and I." Jason shrugs, then sighs. "Nothing is gross about you (F/n)."   
    There's something warm in his eyes when he looks at her this time. People say it's impossible for eye color to change, but that just means something happened in the pit, something that makes Jason's eyes go from silver to blue depending on his emotions. She gulps, right now his eyes are blue. Not a warm light blue, they've never been that color, but in his dark gunmetal blue eyes she can see warmth. 

  
  
    At last she nods. Going to the nightstand to take the painkillers while Jason continues to scrub away at the mattress with fierce concentration. 

  
  
        "You know it's less blood than I expected." Okay.... "I mean, I remember shooting a foreign diplomat involved in human trafficking once. I'm pretty sure we had to burn  _that_  mattress." She stares at Jason as he continues to scrub away at the mattress nonchalantly. Slowly he turns to look at her, blinking wide when he sees the grin pulling at her lips. Seconds pass in silence until they burst out laughing, both at the same time almost. "Be less work if we burn this one too. What do you say?" He winks at her, already teasing. "We can get a fancy one. You know, for stuff.~"  

  
  
    Afterwards she doesn't go to the couch as Jason requested, instead she works with him. Taking the sheets, her soiled clothes, and going to the washing machine for a quick load. To her surprise, and relief, he gets the stain out pretty damn well. At last they go off together in search for the sofa and more sleep. 


	5. Comfort Food (Dick Grayson)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not Smut.   
> But still dealing with periods and stains. This time with Dick. Is he the type to make innuendos to tease his partner?

        "... _fuck me._ " Is that a request? His mouth, not yet caught up to his mind, tries to mutter out the words. Instead he mumbles out something incoherent as he searches for (F/n). Who isn't there. Dick settles into bed again, mind drifting between sleep and consciousness as he hears random noises around him. Just (F/n), it's only (F/n) going to the bathroom or getting a drink of water.   
    He shuffles about in bed, looking for a comfortable position, until his hand lands on something wet. Something wet, and sticky, and warm still, Dick knows this sensation. 

  
  
             _Blood_

__  
  
Immediately he's up. Throwing off the covers while his hand reaches for the lamp. When light floods the room he sees a moderately small patch of blood. Right away he starts putting the pieces together. (F/n)'s muttered curse, her absence, the uneven footsteps venturing into the bathroom. Dick's first assumption is that (F/n) is wounded somewhere. Taking the placement of the stain into consideration even he feels somewhat silly as the right answer pops into his head.  
    Right then, he gets out of bed in search for something to soothe the pain that is likely to follow. Though out of all the things they've talked of, this isn't one of them. Dick assumes that whatever she has in her purse or cabinets will do, but because of his other activities there is a plethora of medicine and painkillers available in the apartment... 

  
  
    At least he can get her favorite meal! Dick knows that one.~ Whipping out his phone he shoots her a quick text. Then he's off into the Gotham streets in search of some comfort food for (F/n) in this unholy hour.   
  
      
    She texted him the second she checked her phone. Then thought better about it. Dick didn't need to go through all that trouble, not for her.  _Even if she was starving...._ Then again, the longer he was out the longer she had to clean up the mess. Already sheets are in the wash, at least the blankets were ok, and she was scrubbing away at the stain in the mattress.   
    Dousing the stain with hydrogen peroxide she gets into a rhythm scrubbing at the spot with a vengeance. Back and forth, back and forth until her arm hurts then switch. Her phone starts ringing. Reaching for it she answers without thinking, knowing that surely only Dick would call her right now. 

  
  
        "Babe, you don't have to bother with anything. I-" 

  
  
        "Miss (F/n), I'm afraid Master Richard has already left for your apartment." She ducks her head down into the mattress. Resisting the odd strangled noise that wants to escape her. "I am calling to suggest you try using one part baking soda with two parts cold water," somehow just shoot her dead right then. "Allow the mixture to cover the entire are and sit for thirty minutes." Even so she listens, who wouldn't when this man was sharing profound secrets that will definitely help her later on. "Then rinse completely with more cold water and dab the area dry. Otherwise you'll be scrubbing away for hours with hydrogen peroxide." 

  
  
        "Thank you Alfred." She wants to ask if it's alright if she's already used hydrogen peroxide on the stain but can't seem to bring herself to do so. "You're a saint you know that?" 

  
  
        "Nonsense Miss (F/n), I am simply the Wayne family butler." Even so she can almost hear the smile on his face. Not wide or megawatt like Dick's per say, but still there. "Now, I bid you goodnight." Returning the sentiment she hangs up the phone when the line clicks. Baking soda and cold water, it would come in handy in the near future. (F/n) scrubs at the stain for about two minutes more when she finally gets up and wanders into the kitchen, wondering if Dick has any baking soda somewhere. 

  
  
    The door to the fancy apartment opens while she's still rummaging about in the kitchen. Dick comes in humming something and carrying what is most likely some of Alfred's delicious cooking inside. Her mouth is already watering as she gulps. 

  
  
        "You're still up, yay!~" He sets the stuff down on a kitchen table rarely used. As if this was normal, as if it wasn't three fifteen in the morning and she wasn't searching for a way to scrub her shame off his mattress. "Alfred was nice enough to pack some leftovers into these neat little thingies. Look!" He holds up a circle container for her to see. "They stack up!" 

  
  
        "Dick, I-"

  
  
        "There's even desert here too. Oh sorry what were you saying?" 

  
  
        "I..." What do you say in these moments? I'm sorry seems the most logical, but at the same time it doesn't do nearly enough to encompass this whole thing. I'll pay you back? Yeah freaking right, that mattress was likely about thousands of dollars. The Wayne's don't do anything half baked. A hand comes to cover her mouth without her realizing as she continues to stare intently at Dick. She has to say something. "I-" 

  
  
        "You're thinking too much." He pulls her hand away from her face. Always with that warm smile on his face. (F/n) wants to chide him because until a minute ago that was the hand she was scrubbing away the blood with. "Come on, let's eat and then we'll sleep, and we'll worry about the mattress tomorrow. Or later on today. Whatever." 

  
  
    Feet shuffling, she still doesn't move. Wasn't he disgusted? Blame it on social media, but she just can't fathom a man comfortable with periods for some reason. She frowns, trying to put this into words. Though it isn't fair to him because she knows Dick is different. Ever since that time she used her ability to catch him mid fall, she knows he isn't like others and that's for the best.   
    Yet, the wheels in her mind are churning away in the worst possible direction. Because periods are gross, she knows it first hand, and though it's illogical she can't help but wonder if this will be the thing that does it. The pet peeve that he won't be able to get over. 

  
  
        "It's alright (F/n), you're thinking too hard on this.~" He pulls her hand pulling her over to the containers he's opened up. "Let's just eat for now, and if nothing else I'll ask B for a new mattress. Heck, a new bed. A  _bigger_  bed.~" 

  
  
    The look he gives her is all too suddenly much too lewd for the kitchen. "I'm on my period!" She blurts out awkwardly but Dick doesn't move his hand from her waist. 

  
  
        "That don't stop nothing but a sentence baby.~" 

  
  
        "Oh... ok." 

  
  
        "Sorry I couldn't help-wait what?" For a moment he stares at her with his wide blue eyes comically big. Then he catches sight of her grin and it isn't long before both of them start giggling away. "Oh you got me!"    
  



End file.
